Star Fox: Elite
Star Fox: Elite is a first person shooter game developed by Rare for the Star Fox franchise. It serves as the sixth game in the series. This game finally reveals the situation regarding the missing planet, Cerinia, the home world of Krystal. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Corneria - Fox * Corneria - Fox * Hinaril - Fox * Khilirihk - Fox * Grippia - Fox * Elidire - Fox * Mirilis - Fox * Chorelis - Wolf * Hisiri - Wolf * Hisiri - Wolf * Chinien - Wolf * Chinien - Wolf * Sauria - Wolf * Cerinia - Krystal * Cerinia - Krystal * Cerinia - Krystal * Cerinia - Krystal * Cerinia - Krystal * Cerinia - Krystal * Cerinia - Krystal * Cerinia - Krystal * Cerinia - Krystal * Krieg - Fox Characters * Fox McCloud * Wolf O'Donnell * Krystal * Falco Lombardi * Erich Kemmerich * Gregiry * Vasiliy * Chris Hiris * Bill Grey * Miyu Lynx Factions * Cornerian Army * Cerinian Army * Krieger Heer * Aparoids Game play The game has the player mostly on foot, using fire arms to battle enemies in a first person perspective, battling alongside friendly forces and team mates in order to fight hostile forces. Players also pilot air craft at certain points, such as the Arwing star fighter, Krystal's Sky Claw star fighter or the Wolfen star fighter. The player pilots these aircraft alongside their team, who will help them with support and items that give health or better weapons. Controls * On-Foot * Sky Claw * Arwing * Wolfen Weapons * K5S Pistol * RSK-76 Battle Rifle * M6A Assault Rifle * M6B SMG * ASL-4 Shotgun * ASR-5 Sniper Rifle * M75 Gerling LMG * FMB Homing Launcher * K9 Grenade * Gatling Cannon * Chernev 26 Assault Rifle * Chernev 21 Sniper Rifle * Chernev 20 LMG * Chernev 22 Battle rifle * Chernev 25 SMG * Sturmgewehr M12 * Kampfgewehr M20 * Machinenpistole M17 * Machinengewehr M16 * Scharfschutzsengewehr M15 Multiplayer Multiplayer allows players to play as one of two teams, the Cornerian Army or the Venomian Army and the game allows players to customize their own soldier and weapon set. Along with this, the player can also play solo as any of these characters and battle AI bots, of which there can be 24. The player can have these bots either be friendly or enemy. The game allows players to play online matches that support up to 32 players. Game Types * Free For All * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Domination * Sabotage * Headquarters * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag Maps * Corneria: City * Corneria: Islands * Khilirihk * Hinaril * Grippia * Elidire * Sauria * Chorelis * Hisiri: Desert * Hisiri: Outskirts * Chinien: Jungles * Chinien: Villages * Krieg * Cerinia: Crystalline Lands * Cerinia: Snow Forests * Cerinia: Red Cities Trivia Category:Star Fox Category:Games